callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nambu
The Nambu is a Japanese semi-automatic handgun featured in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). Call of Duty: World at War The Nambu reloads quickly and has unobstructed sights. It has the shortest mid-magazine reload delay, and the second shortest reload delay when out of ammunition. These advantages can be useful. However, users should note that the point of impact will land directly on the left corner of the right rear sight. Campaign The Nambu goes mainly unseen and unused. It is the first obtainable weapon in the game, given to Pvt. Miller by Sgt. Sullivan after he is rescued from the Japanese camp in "Semper Fi", but subsequently it is rarely seen unless a Japanese soldier goes into Last Stand. The Nambu is a reasonable back-up weapon, but there are many weapons to pick up throughout the campaign which are more useful as a secondary. Multiplayer The Nambu is unlocked very early on in multiplayer. It is just as powerful as the M1911, Tokarev TT-33 and Walther P38. However, its main advantage is its medium penetration (similarly to the .357 Magnum), unlike these three pistols, which have low penetration. It has low recoil, fast reloads, and what are generally considered good sights. The sights, however, are slightly "off", as the point of impact is off center: instead of the at the top of the front sight post, it is slightly to the right of it. Like the other non-Magnum pistols, it has a capacity of 8 bullets. Gallery Nambu WaW.png|The Nambu Nambu Iron Sights WaW.PNG|Iron sights Nambu Reload WaW.png|Reloading the Nambu Nambu model WaW.png|Nambu model Video Call of Duty® World at War™ Nambu Pistol In Depth Guide Overview|Demonstration of the Nambu Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Nambu is only found in multiplayer, when the Japanese faction is chosen. It's essentially the same as the TT-33 and Luger, beating both the M1911 and Webley in ammunition capacity. It has a very similar reload to that of the Luger, and the same recoil and ammo capacity of the Luger and the TT-33. It has no firecap, and its decent damage and low recoil make it a very good secondary for close quarters or back up if caught in the middle of reloading. Trivia *On the Wii version, the Nambu has exactly the same firing sound as the .357 Magnum. This goes for the Colt M1911, the Walther P38 and the Tokarev TT-33 as well. It could be due to shortage of RAM. * In the multiplayer map Banzai, an unusable Nambu can be found in one of the huts. * In the DS version the Nambu, along with the TT-33 and the Luger, appears to be pitch black in third person view. * When the Nambu is empty, there is a gap in the model that can be seen through the ejection port. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Handguns Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Handguns